Depois de tudo
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: No meio de uma guerra em que sobreviver é privilégio de poucos, as pessoas se agarram aos menores sinais de segurança. Pequenos sinais. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy


**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic contém spoillers de Deathly Hallows**

**N/A: Fic escrita no dia 06 de outubro de 2007 para o ****II Challenge de Ficlets Românticas do fórum Três Vassouras, que ainda não foi julgado.**

**A capa pra fic está na minha pasta no photobucket (se vc for no meu perfil, tem atalho em "homepage"), ou no endereço abaixo, substituindo o que está entre parênteses:**

**http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)Depoisdetudocpia(ponto)jpg**

**Depois de tudo**

Draco fechou a porta pesada do quarto e se encostou à madeira branca, respirando fundo. O cheiro da madeira que predominava no ambiente invadiu os seus pulmões. Não era um cheiro forte, nada que incomodasse, era sutil, cítrico e profundamente reconfortante. Era o cheiro do seu quarto. O lugar onde estava seguro. O seu lugar. Estava de volta.

Deixou seu corpo deslizar pela superfície lisa e se sentou no chão, rindo, enquanto lágrimas de alívio brotavam de seus olhos. Estava de volta.

Olhou seu quarto. Um dos poucos cômodos que restara inteiro na Mansão Malfoy. Ele pensou que nunca estaria de volta. Pensou que não suportaria pisar de novo no lugar que lhe servira quase como cárcere durante o último ano, quando Voldemort permanecera ali, tendo-os sob seus olhos o tempo todo. Pensou que não conseguiria rever sua casa destruída. Mas era sua casa. E ele teve a oportunidade de voltar. Então voltou, junto com seus pais.

Draco se sentia cansado. Extremamente cansado. Girou a cabeça, estalando o pescoço, deixando-a pousar contra a madeira da porta com os olhos fechados. Como se não bastasse toda a luta, toda a tensão, todo o medo na última batalha, eles ainda tiveram que ficar, seguir ao ministério e dar satisfações. Não que houvesse muitas pessoas dispostas a recebê-las, mas elas eram necessárias. Eles precisavam de um futuro.

Eles estavam vivos, estavam livres e precisavam recomeçar. Seja reconstruindo a Mansão, seu nome ou suas próprias vidas.

Draco se levantou de um impulso e começou a tirar a roupa a caminho do banheiro. Abriu a torneira e deixou a água correr antes de se molhar. O banho foi demorado, relaxante, reconfortante. O loiro saiu do chuveiro quase uma hora depois, pingando pelo assoalho de madeira escura do quarto até parar na frente do espelho, se examinando.

Ele não crescera muito naquele ano. Parecia certamente mais magro e mais pálido do que há um ano atrás, mas nada crônico. Deslizou os dedos por entre os fios loiros arrumando os cabelos e executou um feitiço para se secar. Ele estava diferente. Talvez não seu corpo, mas ele estava muito diferente. Fitou seus próprios olhos por um momento, sorrindo ao ver o metálico sorrir-lhe de volta. Ele crescera. De uma forma diferente, mas crescera.

Foi até o armário e pegou uma calça folgada para se vestir. Jogou em cima da cama um pequeno caderno e começou a procurar uma pena pelo quarto. Ao passar na frente do espelho novamente parou. A luz da lua que entrava pela janela aberta refletiu algo em seu peito. Draco, sério, passou os dedos sobre as finas linhas que brilhavam sob aquela luz em sua pele, transpassando seu tórax.

- Potter...

Então no fim Potter vencera a guerra. Draco sorriu de lado. Agora o maldito estaria mais insuportável que nunca. Com a síndrome de herói que sempre lhe subira à cabeça confirmada, Draco não duvidava que teria bruxos fazendo reverências para aquele quatro olhos no meio da rua agora. Fez uma careta e pegou a pena de cima da escrivaninha, indo se sentar sobre o batente da janela.

Olhou por algum tempo os fogos mágicos tingindo o céu de múltiplas cores no horizonte. Sim, sempre havia gente disposta a comemorar. A guerra, enfim, havia acabado, e o Menino que Sobreviveu sobreviveu novamente. Como poucos. Fechou os olhos e deixou que o vento quente da noite do início de verão brincasse entre seus cabelos, acariciando o peito nu sobre as marcas que Potter deixou. Havia muitas marcas nele depois daquela guerra. Abriu o caderno sobre os joelhos dobrados e molhou a pena. Fazia muito tempo que não fazia aquilo. Fazia tempo que não parava para apreciar o vento noturno. Fazia tempo que não se sentava no batente da janela. Fazia tempo que não sentia vontade de escrever sobre o que sentia, sobre suas lembranças. Nos últimos tempos tinha medo, medo de se expor, de viver, de deixar suas idéias caírem em mãos erradas. Agora as lembranças pareciam simplesmente demais.

A pena corria pelas páginas sem ele realmente ver o que estava escrevendo. Pelos seus olhos passavam imagens demais. Via Voldemort, via seu pai sendo solto, via o corpo de Snape, o corpo da sua tia, o corpo de Crabe. Não eram poucos os corpos a sua volta. Não eram poucos os seus mortos.

Draco fechou o caderno e os olhos. Tudo ainda era recente demais. Um alívio morno começou a crescer em seu peito ao se dar conta de tudo acabou. Que ele esteve tantas vezes por tão pouco. Que passou tão perto. Mas ele estava bem. Estava vivo. Seus pais estavam vivos. Eles estavam juntos, depois de tudo. Depois de quase virar assassino. Depois de superar a ira de Voldemort. Depois de ser prisioneiro em sua própria casa. Depois de ter de lutar para não ter que ver seus pais morrerem. Depois de escapar de uma sala em chamas. Depois de quase morrer diversas vezes.

Draco ergueu a cabeça com violência ao se dar conta do óbvio.

Ele o salvou.

Potter o salvou. Depois de tudo, depois de anos de hostilidade, o maldito Potty entrou em uma sala em chamas para tirá-lo de lá, e não permitiu que Voldemort o matasse.

Potter o salvou. Não salvou o mundo bruxo. Não salvou a humanidade. Salvou a ele.

Draco abraçou as pernas e fitou o nada, se sentido vazio e ao mesmo tempo cheio demais de sentimentos frente àquela descoberta. Ele tentou respirar fundo e não se deixar dominar por aquela emoção que se espalhava pelo seu peito. Mas isso somente foi a gota d'agua para que escondesse o rosto entre os braços de vez, se deixando levar.

A lembrança de quando se abraçou a Potter sobre aquela vassoura invadiu seus sentidos.

Porque o aroma de Potter lembrava cheiro de madeira.

**FIM**


End file.
